A Thousand Miles
by sibertiger11
Summary: Lucy feels as though she no longer is able to be a fairy tail member since she is weaker then her companions but a solution comes up but it might eventually lead to becoming a traitor and other trouble.  not complete, first chapter only


Fairy Tail Fan Fic – A Thousand Miles

I also support Natsu x Lucy so you might see a bit here and there ;)

And I really like the character Fried also I haven't read the manga, only watched the anime but I still love it.

This is my first Fan Fic by the way, please comment and review and I will try my best to do the same for you J

Note: Lucy's POV

* * *

A Thousand Miles

**Chapter 1 - Forgotten**

I'm awoken on a Saturday morning by a cool chill of the fall breeze. I scowled myself in my head for leaving the window open and almost slammed the window shut when I realized a smile was blocking my way.

"Just came to see you before we were off!" Natsu flew up and the next moment he was relaxed on my bed, and to add to my pre-heart attack, Erza, Gray and Happy were already spread out on the black couch a few meters away.

I had to come up with an excuse before I said anything I didn't need to. I toke a quick glance at the clock, it was just reaching ten o'clock so technically I didn't have errands to run till noon but I guess a brisk morning walk seemed like a treasure.

I grabbed my dark blue bag and threw it over my shoulder carrying a special book in the other arm. "Well that's very kind of you guys. I really hope everything goes well and good luck! I'm sorry I am a little rushed this morning, a little busy myself." I managed a half fake smile and shut the door to my apartment. I truly hoped none of them chased after me like the last time.

This wasn't the first time they left without me, ever since the great battle with Laxus the four fairy tail members had been going on missions that were declared to hard for a celestial mage like me.

I made my way downtown my pace was fast and my stare was blank, almost tripping on the gray stone narrow pathway ahead of me. First stop was the public library, a perfect spot for silence and thought also I had to return a book anyway. Making my way through the crowd of town square and into the entrance of the great library a hand latched on to my arm and pulled me to the left, pushing me against the brick wall of a small space in the front of the community building.

"I'm surprised, no strong bodyguard mages to save you." It was the deep voice of Fried Justine. It was easy to recognize him in his noticeable royal red jacket and unique green hairstyle.

"Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be busy fighting and making rules or something? Where are Evergreen and that other weirdly named creeper?"

At the end of the war with Laxus and his bodyguards, Laxus ran away leaving his bodyguards behind and the three decided to join separate guilds.

"You ask a bunch of questions for someone with no real magic. Could you at least try to have a normal chat with someone?" He pushed his spiked hair back and I found myself sitting across from him a few minutes later in the cheap coffee café in the corner of the library.

"Evergreen and Bixlow went to join some wimpy guilds off in the distant Earth Land but they weren't that useful anyway. As for me, I am riding solo and I am fine since you seem to have one inch of a concern" Fried clutched his glass of water tightly well looking down at the wooden table before speaking again. "I see you've been studying." He glanced at the book I had left on the table. "You think you will become stronger by reading some trash a bunch of S-class wannabe mages made up?"

I flipped the book over and gave a glare at the over-confident mage. The book was entitled "Not Just Power" it was a book on how to become a stronger celestial mage.

"You know I could help, your guild isn't smart enough to realize you have more potential then you give the impression of."

I opened by mouth to object but I was interrupted.

"I'm just offering training don't get frustrated especially since were not enemies anymore." He placed a half smile on his face and I couldn't quite collect his intentions. "Tell me your answer next time we meet."  
"That reminds me, why and how did you find me?" I asked after just realizing that this seemed like more then just an accidental meet and greet.

"We ran into each other, that's all there is to the story." _Yeah right…_I looked at him with squinted eyes. "Maybe I'll see you again soon." He winked with a straight face before getting up and making his way out of the café.

I was so confused and overwhelmed all I could think of is why does the guy always wear a ponytail? I didn't even understand how he got the ponytail to stay in his light green hair since it didn't even hold half of his hair.

"Here's the bill madam." The high pitched waitress smiled as she laid the dreaded paper silently on the top of the brown table. "That MONGREL!" I screamed and the crowded inexpensive had shared each of the stares at me and I gave a quiet overdone grin.

In half an hour my paycheck was gone because of some green-haired mystery man, so I was without currency instead of grabbing what would have could have been dinner. Work wasn't till tomorrow, since I hadn't been to the guild in ages, so I was forced homebound.

He was right though, I needed training if I was ever going to climb another mountain with Team Natsu but in the bottom of my heart there was the constant thought of it was just a trap of some kind.

* * *

I dont know if I should keep going since this is the only foundation of this fan fiction and obviously its not complete. Tell me if you think I should finish :)


End file.
